


The Interworkings of a Broken Soul

by GrumpierThanYou



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpierThanYou/pseuds/GrumpierThanYou
Summary: Seth's best friend ditched him after he came out, now Seth is trying to navigate high school without the protect of the other. A fateful night sets in motion a disturbing chain of events that end with a bang.





	The Interworkings of a Broken Soul

I sit on the bleachers, uninterested in the game being played below. If I'm honest, I don't understand a bit of this game. There are two reasons I'm here, my family dragged me; and to watch number twenty eight, Andy Liam Clarke, aka my ex best friend who hated me for coming out as gay. As progressive as McKinley High is, the sports teams are still filled with homophobes. But I had never expected Andy to turn on me. I mean he had been my first kiss, the boy that made me realise, Hello You're a Fag. But apparently he had a reputation to maintain, which involved ditching the queer and only speaking to me when our families got together for holidays and cookouts. Our mothers where besties after all; our younger siblings also where best friends, fuck even our older brothers shared a dorm in college. Andy had broken the circle jerk of friendship. His parents tried to force him to invite me to parties and sleepovers; but he never actually asked, would make up excuses as to why i said no. I never called him out, it didn't matter. I couldn't force him to want to be around me.   
And of course my dumbass had to go and fall in love with him. Making things even more awkward, especially since the whole liplocking incident. It had been at a party, on a dare. Both of us had been drunk. He had cupped my face with his huge, pale and freckled hands (I was smiling like a huge idiot,.because of course) then pressed his lips to mine, and suddenly I had been electric and floaty at the same time. Holy fuck, where lips even allowed to be that soft and pillowy?   
I touch my own lips without thinking, coming back into the present, sandwiched between my mom and little sister Grace. I cant believe Grace is twelve now, when did she grow up? I think back to when she was born.   
I had been so anxious to meet my baby sister, mom's friend Gloria was watching me and Andy while mom and dad spent basically a full week at the hospital. Andy and I were playing legos.  
"Its gonna be weird when they first bring her home." Andy said, looking up from the spaceship he was crafting, "Your mommy and dad will be super busy for a whole lot of time and wont play with you as much, maybe not even for months." His own baby brother had been born a month prior.   
"Months?" My eyes bulged, "Mommy and daddy would never ever do that!"  
"It's true." Andy insisted, "Thats what happened when Peter was borned."  
"Born." I had corrected him.  
Tears prickle in my eyes and threaten to spill over at the memory of Andy and I. Ah well I can blame then tears on the chilly winds whipping my face.  
Someone on our team scores and i stand and cheer robotically. My eyes go to Andy. Taking in his curly red hair, celestial nose, green grey upturned eyes, smattering of freckles, those soft lips. His broad shoulders lift as he cheers with his teammates, jersey riding up just enough to get a peak of his abs and happy trail. My cock springs to life, fuck, I so do not need a boner right now.


End file.
